Various forms of close combat weapons have been heretofore provided, but these close combat weapons, for the most part, may not be conveniently held within the palm of a hand and yet readily fired independent of hand or finger dexterity. In addition, some close combat weapons heretofore known and of the firearm class are constructed to require two handed operation and may thus not be as conveniently fired.
The hand weapon of the instant invention comprises an improvement over the Close Combat Backup Weapon disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,138, dated Apr. 11, 1978. The hand weapon of the instant invention includes but a minimum number of parts and may be readily constructed using relatively simple machinery.